The building industry builds countless millions of homes and offices worldwide every year. Part of the assembly process for those builds involves the lifting and placement of wall structures from a horizontal or flat position on the ground to a vertical position, whereupon the lifted wall structures are secured in position, and the build continued.
As is well known in the industry, there are many perils in building structures, one of which is the lifting of wall or panel structures into place. Numerous techniques are in use, usually employing a gang of men lifting and pushing the wall structure into place, and holding it in place for some time until it is secured. Many of these people get injured in the process due to a variety of mishaps, e.g., too few lifters for the job, slippage, and various other dangers. Further, many jobs are small jobs without a sufficient number of humans available to do the lifting. There may also be financial and other constraints present. Also, the industrial devices that are out there are ill-equipped for the safe and secure lifting of large wall structures.
There is, therefore, a present need to provide a reliable and efficient technique, method, system and apparatus for facilitating the hoisting of wall, panel and other like structures or other generally flat objects into a vertical placement.
There is also a present need for an efficient technique, method, system and apparatus for facilitating solo workers, as well as small numbers of workers, to perform the hoisting and moving of the wall, panel or other structures safely and securely during an assembly or building process.
The present invention is directed to various techniques, methods, systems, kits, devices and apparatuses for making the aforementioned various needs possible, permitting large wall sections, panels and other structures to be hoisted with one or few humans, and this operation being done in a safe and secure manner.